


The Party

by Noah Fitzgerald (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: A fight happens, Anal Fingering, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, Jealous Audrey, Jealousy, M/M, Noah Ends up with someone else, Party, Partying, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Noah%20Fitzgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina throws a party, Kieran asks Noah to dance, they make out, and both Nina and Brooke seduce Emma into having a threesome.</p><p>Oneshot song: Superfly - The DNC ft. Yoni</p><p>Will contain drama, drunk sex, a threesome, a fight, and a grind train. Also asshole!Will and Perv!Jake. No one dies and no one is dead in this. In love!Riley encourages Kieran and Noah to make out in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

Nina didn't want the whole school at her house, and she knew exactly who invited everyone here. Jake Fitzgerald did; her so called best friend. But if it wasn't him, it had to be the school's asshole, Will Belmont. She hated him with a burning passion because of him stealing Emma away from her and Brooke. Now that they were broken up, they were going to get her tonight.

The beat of the music was strong enough to constantly shake the house. But nobody (not even Nina) cared about it, and they only cared about having a good time.

Noah, Audrey, Riley, and Emma had just walked in when Nina danced over to them. She hated Audrey and Noah with a burning passion, but Nina wanted Emma away from them.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," Nina said, not even giving Emma time to respond. Pulling her away from her three friends, and that caused Audrey to roll her eyes.

"Eh, wanna dance?" Noah asked his friends, and they nodded before walking out into the crowd.

Noah had seen Kieran coming towards them, so he began drifting deeper into the crowd. He was obviously trying to avoid his crush, but it wasn't really working.

"This party is really crazy." Riley said to Kieran as he looked around the overly crowded living room.

"It is. Have you seen Noah?" Kieran asked, and Riley smiled before answering his question.

"Yeah, last time I saw him he was by the snacks." she screamed in Kieran's ear so he could hear her over the music.

"Thank you." was all he said before walking deeper into the crowd that was in the living room.

He hated crowds, but since Noah was there, he decided to go. He needed to talk to Noah, but it seemed like he was ignoring him. But as soon as Kieran spotted Noah, he rushed over to him.

"Hey, Noah." Kieran yelled into Noah's ear, and he seemed to catch him off guard.

"Oh, hey, Kieran." Noah yelled back nervously, and Kieran could tell he was nervous.

"Wanna dance with me?" Kieran asked, not even bothering to give Noah an opportunity to say yes or no. Grabbing Noah's hand, Kieran led him into the living room. Everyone was going crazy, and Kieran was determined to seduce Noah by the end of the night.

Noah really didn't want to dance, but he just couldn't say no to Kieran. The song was had a nice beat, but since the beat was too loud, it was hard to hear the words. Kieran was acting a little strange since he told Noah his feelings, but he had absolutely no idea how much Noah was in love with him.

The song seemed to play on repeat, but by this time, Noah didn't care at all. It had something to do with being "Superfly" and this made Noah want to go crazy. Nina's choice of music wasn't all that great, but it was great for dancing though. He just had to admit that, plus, his hips didn't lie.

"Wanna escape this party, Noah?" Kieran asked, and Noah nodded. He wanted to leave this party, even if it was with Kieran.

Noah knew Audrey was partying, so he wasn't worried about her that much at the moment. Once outside by the pool, Kieran began undressing. Eventually getting into the hot tub, Kieran signaled for Noah to get in.

"Okay, fine. I'll get in," Noah rolled his eyes as he got out of his clothes. Once fully naked, he slowly made his way into the hot tub. It was nice and warm, and Kieran gave him a seductive face.

"Come on, slow poke. We don't have all day, Noah." Kieran smirked, and he was well aware of how turned on he was getting Noah. Pretty soon his plan was going to work.

"Sit next to me, Noah." Kieran demanded, and Noah shrugged before walking over to him.

Putting his arm around Noah, Kieran noticed that a bunch of people from the party was coming near the hot tub. It was Riley and Audrey, and Noah was extremely embarrassed.

"Oh my goodness, you two are naked!" Audrey said with a smile, and Kieran smiled at her.

"Yeah we--" Kieran was saying, but Noah cut him off by talking.

"It's not what it looks like!" Noah tried saying, but that made the drunk Kieran giggle like a little girl.

Rolling his eyes, Noah started to touch Kieran's cock under the water of the hot tub. Kieran let out a whimper as Riley and Audrey were clueless. They definitely didn't know what was going on underneath the warm water.

Eyes rolling to the back of his eyes, Kieran moaned louder. This told the girls what was really going on. "Oh." Audrey said, and Riley laughed.

"You two should make out." she smiled evilly, and Noah rolled his eyes before turning Kieran's head to face him.

"Kiss me, Kieran." Noah said like it was straight out of a cheesy romance novel. But Riley and Audrey were actually really enjoy the view of this whole thing.

As they passionately made out, Kieran slipped a finger into Noah's tight ass. Only so he could get some pleasure out of this whole thing too.

"This is an amazing party after all." Riley stated, and Audrey nodded in agreement,

"Fuck, Kieran." Noah moaned as Kieran added a second finger into his ass.

Riley blushed at the sound of Noah moaning, and so did Audrey. They just couldn't stop watching this sight of two guys making out naked in Nina's hot tub. If Nina was over by them, she would have been pissed off completely. But she was somewhere else with Emma.

"Fuck, Noah." Kieran moaned as he broke the kiss, and Noah connected his lips to Kieran's neck.

"Damn." Riley said in amazement as she watch this whole thing. Brooke and Nina came rushing out to the hot tub, and they were beyond pissed.

"How can you two be so fucking, ugh. I can't even explain it." Brooke snapped, and Riley tried walking away but Nina stopped her.

"You four can get the fuck out and do this somewhere else!" Nina snapped, and Noah rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but Emma's leaving with us!" Riley said, and Brooke looked at Nina, and Nina looked back at Brooke.

"Fine. You guys can stay, but no fucking in my hot tub!" Nina yelled before her and Brooke rushed back in the house.

"Where's Emma?" Riley asked, and Audrey gave her a look.

"Shit."


End file.
